Sidonia's Lady of Light
by The Grey Wanderer
Summary: A elf from Sidonia ends up in Middle Earth after she dies. Her destiny is to help protect The Fellowship of the Ring. Please R
1. Prologue and Arda

Disclaimer: My friend is letting me use her world for my character to be from so I only my character and nothing else or LOTR related things.

"**Elvish."**

"_Thoughts."_

'Mind speak.'

------------------------------------- Sidonia's Lady of Light ----------------------------------------

In the dungeons of Pythonia home to the race of the Pythonians (Half-human half-python) sat an elf who when wore white shone like the stars themselves, but she could pass as human when wearing black ranger clothes. She would put her dirty blonde hair up in a bobble and make sure to cover her ears

Before this she was known as Sidonia's Lady of Light but she was also known as Amriel Champion of light, for three thousand years she trained to protect the world against evil, she trained in languages not foreign to her world but to the world of Arda, she also learned the history of Arda and mainly about the dark lord Sauron. She learned to be a leader of her people, to be a women, and last of all to be a fierce warrior.

The Pythonians hated the Lady of Light for all her greatness, but even the greats have their downsides. Amriel may be the Lady of Light but she was a fierce warrior and decided as such, in the times of old she helped destroy the evil that crossed her land but at the cost of the allegiance with the Pythonians, for during the battle the Pythonians king died and they blamed Amriel for it.

No guards where to be stationed outside her cell for they say she could speak into the very mind and make them do something against their will. The Pythonians never understood why their king allowed an alliance with a witch who claimed she could see the future.

The guards would often hear singing coming from her cell and would often tell her to shut up but she would not as that was the only thing she had left in the world the words of song.

The day came of her execution she was made to walk through the city where she was hit by food and stones and harsh words like 'Let the malevolent witch die.'

She was then placed in a room and was made to wear a whit dress that flowed in the wind so she would look like the witch she is, her hear was released from the bobble to flow in the wind, and then she was placed on a platform in the middle of town centre where she was to be stoned to death when the moon was at its highest.

When Amriel looked at the sky her eyes went all white and she saw what seemed to be a kid stabbed by a black hooded creature. When the white left her sky eyes looked to the moon and she shouted for all to hear "Death is only the beginning." Then a rope was tied around her neck and they opened a trap door and she fell.

Then all hell broke loose the skies opened up and cried for the loss to this world, lighting caught the platform and set it to flame, the flames twisted around the lifeless elf until she glowed like the moon. There was then a bright flash of light and the Pythonians knew no more of Amriel Lady of Light.

---- ARDA ----

Four hobbits and a man were sat around a camp fire when there was bright flash of light and they heard something fall down near by. Strider told the hobbits to stay where they were and went to investigate the noise.

What he found was not what he expected an Elleth with rope burns around her neck, he knelt down next to her and checked her pulse and found out she was alive. He picked her up and took her back to the camp where he asked many questions about the Elleth but all he said was "We will find out all that you want to know when she awakes."

Amriel began to stair when she opened her eyes they were white as she was having a vision of what happened to her until she awoke. When they returned to normal she answered the questions she heard in her vision "I am Amriel of Sidonia, I am not of Middle Earth. My life in Sidonia prepared me for my life here, I was killed in my world and that was the Valars chance to bring me here. In my world I was known as the Lady of Light as well as Amriel Champion of Light."

Amriel touched her neck and said to night sky "May they find peace without me there."

Strider looked at her neck and thought _"I wonder how she got the rope burns."_

Amriel smiled and answered "I was hung by a race in my world, for they blamed me for their kings death and they do not like anything with power." They all looked at her shocked for even she heard it in Striders mind they were all thinking it. She laughed and said "I can read minds, speak to minds and see into the future much like your Lady of Light."

Strider nodded and then the hobbits began asking of her world which she gladly told of, then she said "Do not worry I do not look into peoples minds unless totally necessary."

Frodo looked at her and said "Will you join us to Rivendell Lady Amriel."

She laughed and said "I will join you and help protect you Ringbearer." They all looked at her and she said "When I awoke to see strangers it was necessary to look into your minds and I am sorry but I can help. I don't know how but in my world there are books about yours and for three thousand years I learnt the all the history and languages of Middle Earth, I also learnt to be a fierce warrior."

Just when she said this there was another flash of light and her ranger clothes and her crossbow, bolts, pack to hold the bolts and her sword appeared.

Her sword was made of Sidonia's version of Mithril and had diamonds on it representing stars.

Her crossbow was also made of the same substance and had a mechanism which would allow her to just click a button like a gun to release the bolts. Just like her sword the crossbow had diamonds on it representing the stars.

She picked them up and said "I will just go and change." They nodded and she went and changed and strapped all of her weapons upon her then she went back to them and said "By any chance you wouldn't have a spare bag." Strider nodded and went over to Bill the pony and retrieved a bag and then he passed it to Amriel who put her dress and white shoes inside it. She nodded her thank you and then remembered something so she said "Just to warn you I do not sleep like the elves of this world I sleep like any other."

Strider, and the Hobbits have left the marshland behind and are now crossing rough rocky country. Strider stops and looks at the ruins atop a tall hill. "This was the great watchtower of Amon Sûl. We shall rest here tonight."

Amriel stepped forward and said "Also know as Weathertop."

Aragorn looked at me and nodded. The Hobbits, weary from the long travel, fling off their packs and settle down in an overhang near the hill's summit. Amriel stands near the edge looking over the lands below.

Strider opens a bundle, revealing four short swords. He hands them to his companions. "These are for you. Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around. Stay here."

Frodo and Amriel wake up with a start. Merry, Pippin and Sam are gathered around a fire.

"My tomato's burst."

"Can I have some bacon?"

"Okay. Want some tomatoes Sam?"

Frodo and Amriel stand up and shouted together "What are you doing?!"

"Tomatoes, sausages, nice crispy bacon."

"We saved some for you and Miss Sarah, Mister Frodo."

"Put it out, you fools! Put it out!" He stamps on the fire, trying to douse the flames.

"Oh, that's nice! Ash on my tomatoes!"

Suddenly, a Nazgûl's cry pierces the darkness. The hobbits jump up, startled, and look over the lip of the overhang. The hobbits see five Nazgûl closing in on Amon Sûl.

Amriel runs up to the top of Amon Sûl and beckons them all to follow. The dark night surrounds them as they climb to the top. The hobbits unsheathe their small swords.

The hobbits stand in the ring of broken pillars of the old ruin, eyes darting about; shadows rise out of the dark.

The Nazgûl surround the hobbits, pulling out their long swords.

Sam, Merry, Pippin and Amriel prepare to defend Frodo.

Sam brandishing his sword says "Back you devils!" Sam clashes swords with the Nazgûl, but is swiftly thrown aside. Merry and Pippin close the gap in front of Frodo, but they too are cast aside. Frodo backs across the hill, dropping his sword with a clatter. Amriel blocks the Nazgûl's paths and swings her sword which clashes with theirs. They push her back and she falls off the edge only managing to grab it in time before she fell to her untimely death.

Frodo stumbles, falls, and crawls backward until he is backed against a fallen column. Frodo brings out the Ring from his pocket. Immediately, the leader of the Wraiths approaches Frodo, drawing a long dagger. Frodo tries to scramble back, but has nowhere to go. He slips on the Ring. The world changes. The Nazgûl's' true forms are revealed to him, shining like ghostly kings.

The Witch-King reaches out for the Ring, and the Ring responds, lifting Frodo's own hand towards the wraith. Frodo yanks his hand back. Much to the Nazgûl displeasure Amriel does a pull and flip to get up and throws herself in front of Frodo when the witch king stabs him. The sword goes straight through Amriel's stomach and she reaches for her sword then cuts the Witch king before falling into blackness.

Strider leaps over Frodo and Amriel, then attacks the Nazgûl with both sword and flaming brand. The King withdraws his dagger and drops it. Frodo summons pulls the Ring from his finger.

------------------------------------------------- TBC ----------------------------------------------

Thank you to all the people who have read this, I know this because if you hadn't read this then you wouldn't get to this part would you. LOL.

Please Review


	2. To Rivendell

Disclaimer: My friend is letting me use her world for my character to be from so I only my character and nothing else or LOTR related things.

"**Elvish." _"Dwarves."_**

"_Thoughts."_

'Mind speak.'

------------------------------------- Sidonia's Lady of Light ----------------------------------------

When Amriel awoke she was on the ground, she could feel the light of her world healing the wound but not totally because it is a morgul wound and can never fully heal. She looked to her left and saw Frodo with the other hobbits around him, when she looked to her right she saw Strider looking shocked. He knelt next to her and checked the wound and said "How is it you are healed?"

She smiled and said "The light of my world heals its Lady of Light if she is succumbing to darkness or something is trying to succumb her into darkness. It only ever happens once, I know a morgul wound never truly heals but that is life." She looked back at Frodo and said "How is he?"

He looked to Frodo and answered solemnly "If we do not get him to Rivendell soon he may go into the shadow realm and become a Nazgûl."

Just then Sam shouted "Strider he's going cold."

Pippin looks at Frodo and says "Is he going to die?"

"He's passing into the shadow world. He will soon become a wraith like them."

Frodo and I gasp. The Nazgûl cry is heard from a distance. Frodo and I cry out as if in answer to them.

"They're close."

"Sam, do you know Athelas plant?"

"Athelas?"

I look at Sam and tell him the other word "Kingsfoil?"

"Kingsfoil — aye, it's a weed."

"It may help to slow the poison. Hurry!"

They search for the plant in the nearby undergrowth. Strider finds a small patch and proceeds to collect it. A sword appears at his throat. "What's this? A ranger caught off his guard?"

While they are gone Amriel kneels next to Frodo and sings softly to the sky **"I am the light this night pass some of my light to Frodo until he is healed in Rivendell. Take some of my light and let me take some of the darkness he carries with the wound." **She places her hand in Frodo's and a light passes through her into him and heals the wound slightly, but darkness travels from Frodo's hand into hers.

She stands up and walks slightly away and can hear the questions of the hobbits but does not listen instead with her now black eyes she looks to the night hoping the light will return when Frodo is in Rivendell.

Frodo, lying on the ground, sees a white light. He turns towards it and sees a beautiful Elf-lady approaching on a white horse. She dismounts and walks to him. "Frodo…. Im Arwen. Telin le thaed" (I am Arwen. I have come to help you.) "Lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan na ngalad" (Hear my voice. Come back to the light.)

"Who is she?"

Amriel looks to the Elf and says "Arwen Undomiel daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell."

Arwen looks at Amriel and nods then kneels to the ground where Frodo is and says "Frodo!"

"She's an Elf."

Strider chews a portion of the Athelas and applies it to Frodo's wound. Arwen looks at him and says "He's fading!" Frodo gasps. "He's not going to last but he not as far gone as I thought he would be. We must get him to my father. I've been looking for you for two days."

Sam then says "Lady Amriel did something to help him."

They looked at her and she said "I know of healing songs and healing itself, I have given him some of my light in exchange for some of the darkness so he will last longer."

Arwen looks more closely at Amriel when she hears in her mind _"I know you heard me, I am a Lady of Light in my world, please help him quick because the pain the darkness causes my wound is unbearable, I will not show it but please hurry."_

Arwen looked shocked and said "I will take him to Rivendell, I am the faster Rider and by letting me go Aragorn you are saving two lives not one." She puts Frodo on Asfaloth and then mounted behind him.

He looked hesitant but then said "Arwen, ride hard. Don't look back!"

"Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim!" (Ride fast, Asfaloth, ride fast!) Asfaloth gallops away.

Sam says to Strider "What are you doing?! Those wraiths are still out there!"

When they were out of sight Aragorn went over to Amriel and said "You are the other she spoke of."

She nodded and said "The darkness causes great pain to the morgul wound but I will last."

He nods and then they all pack up everything then make their way to Rivendell.

When they reach daytime Aragorn notices Amriel's black eyes and worries for the elf. _"Do not worry for me Aragorn, I am no one in this world, I will help it in any way and that is exactly what I am doing helping Frodo at the cost of the light within me."_

"_You are a brave Elleth to do what you did."_

"_Thank you."_

When they made it past the river they where met by an elf called Glorfindel who had three horses which a hobbit and a human or elf would ride on to Rivendell.

When they arrived in Rivendell Amriel got a Vision of Frodo waking and she smiled, when she looked at Pippin in front of her he was looking at her and she said "Frodo is well." Her eyes then became normal again like proving she was right.

Then when they entered Rivendell itself they dismounted the horses and stable hands got them and took them to the stables. Then Lord Elrond came down the steps and said "Welcome to Rivendell. The servants will show you to your rooms where you can regain your energy."

Amriel instantly followed the servant who was showing her where her room was because she already knew Frodo was well and she needed to sleep to rid the darkness from her mind.

When she entered she thanked the servant then saw a bath ready for her and some new sets of clothing in the wardrobe in the room. She smiled and instantly got undresses and went into the bath a sighed in relief for the warm water touched her cold scar.

When she got out of the bath she realised she did not need to sleep so soon so she dresses in her white dress and let her hair fall freely, she brushed then went to the gardens of Rivendell which watched over its entrance.

What she saw some though the entrance to the city made her smile, elves, dwarves and a man. When the man entered he looked around in awe and caught her eye. She nodded her head at him in respect and he returned the gesture.

She then heard him think _"She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She glows like the stars at their best, she must be an elf."_

She tuned away and blushed, she then was about to go to her room to retire when Lord Elrond entered the garden and said "Aragorn has told me all about you Sidonia's Lady of Light."

She bowed her head in respect and said "I would have it no other way Lord Elrond."

He smiled and said "You are so much like Lady Galadriel, but you are different in the fact you are also a Champion of Light. Because of this you will be attending the council that decides the fate of Middle Earth."

Amriel nodded and said "It will be an honour milord."

He turned to leave and said _"It is tomorrow at noon."_

She smiled and replied _"I will not be late milord."_

Then he was gone and she went to her room to retire for the night before the council for she knew she needed to be at her best.

---------------------------------------- TBC -----------------------------------------------

Turok1 – Thank you for reviewing and I will continue and finish this story because if I don't then I will feel like I'm failing myself.

Please Review


	3. Meet Alexandria and the council

Disclaimer: My friend is letting me use her world for my character to be from so I only own my characters and nothing else or LOTR related things.

--------------------------------------- Reply to reviews ---------------------------------------------

**Proud Bishonen Whore** - thanks for reviewing, no she isn't going to fall for Aragorn.

There will be two romances and by reading this chapter you will find out why. The romances will be Legolas/OC and Boromir/OC.

**Lady Galriee – **Thank you for reviewing

**Blue Flaming Cheetah – **Thank you for reviewing

**amrawo - **Thank you for reviewing

-------------------------------------------- How it all works ------------------------------------------

"**Elvish." _"Dwarves."_**

"_Thoughts or mind speak."_

------------------------------------- Sidonia's Lady of Light ----------------------------------------

That morning Amriel changed into another white dress but this one seemed more elegant somehow, she then placed a black cloak upon the dress so it wouldn't give away who she is until she wanted people to know. She then attached her weapons upon a belt at her waist.

She left her room and went to a garden where she saw Frodo sitting on a bench; she smiled sat next to him. When he saw her he smiled and said "I am very grateful for what you did for me Amriel."

She smiled and said "If I had to, I would do it again. I will be there at the council so if you need me just say to me in your mind. I will keep a link with you during the whole council so you can speak to me through your mind."

He smiled gratefully and said "I appreciate it thank you." He then noticed the thoughtful look on Amriel's face and asked "What are you thinking about?"

She looked at him and said "Two things; one the council will be interesting with me attending and second I wonder if there is an empty book anywhere I can use to draw."

He smiled and said "My uncle Bilbo may have one I will go and check; if I don't come back before the council I shall give it you then."

She smiled gratefully and said "Thank you Frodo."

When he was gone the skies darkened and there was a flash of light and before Amriel a woman was crouched her dark red hair was tied up and two strands framed the woman's face, her eyes locked with Amriel's and she noticed the colour they were a like any normal eye but the colour around the pupil was a deep blood red.

The woman stood up and said "Hello Amriel Lady of Light. I am Alexandria an immortal being that was thought to be extinct in Sidonia. I am half human and half wolf, I am much like the elves of this world more so than you because I can choose a mortal life. But I am a great tracker for I am a natural predator, all my senses are strong. I am a champion of light and was trained to be in this world and help you. I knew of you but you did not know of me, I am here to stay whether you like it or not."

Amriel nodded and said "I will show you a place to hide near the council so you can join in it if you have to." Alex nodded and was shown a place to hide which was in a tree which was directly next to the area and hung over the council area.

The bell rang indicating the council was about to begin so Amriel put her black hood up and sat in her seat. When Frodo, Aragorn and Elrond entered she nodded to them.

Frodo came over to her and handed her a book and said "Bilbo said he would be happy to give you an empty book." She took it and smiled then placed it under her seat. She then saw the elves enter, then the dwarves and last of all the man she saw yesterday. All their thoughts were near enough the same 'what is a woman doing here?'

Alex also heard their thoughts and had to say to Amriel _"I forget to mention I also can read minds and speak to them."_

Amriel looked into the tree and was surprised when she couldn't see her; it was if she wasn't there at all.

When everyone was seated Lord Elrond stood up and said "Strangers from a distant land, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. Each race is bound to this one fate, this one doom," he stated firmly before gesturing to Frodo, "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo," he said as everyone watched the hobbit walk from his seat, next Gandalf, to place the ring on the center pedestal before returning to his seat.

Lord Elrond then looked at Amriel and said "We have help from another world, Lady Amriel."

He motioned her to speak and she did "In my world I am the Lady of Light, I am much like your own but when I get visions my eyes turn to white. I am also a champion of light but I am not the best warrior for I was trained more in the history of this world, its cultures and the languages of this world. I knew when I was to die in my world I would end up here and I did." To prove her point she stood up and dropped her black cloak to the floor and it was as if she was a star she shone so brightly at first. When it dimmed she looked at everyone attending the council and they knew she spoke the truth so she sat down again.

He rises to address the Council "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand." He approaches the Ring on the plinth. "Isildur's Bane is found."

Boromir reaches out towards the Ring. Gandalf and Elrond exchange concerned looks. Boromir's fingers hover above the Ring.

"Isildur's Bane."

Elrond leaps up. "Boromir!"

The Ring utters a harsh chant. Gandalf springs up and also begins the chant in the Black Speech. Thunder crackles as the sky darkens. The Council stare around them in fear and confusion.

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." (One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them.)

The voice of the Ring dies away. People resume their seats, horrified, Boromir amongst them.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!"

Gandalf's voice is raspy from the force of the words and the language. "I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West!"

"The Ring is altogether evil!"

He gives Boromir a final scathing glance and resumes his seat. Boromir is unperturbed.

"It is a gift, a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use the Ring? Long has my father, the steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give the Ring to Gondor; let us use it against him!" He declared.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." interrupted Aragorn.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir sneered at Aragorn only to soon be confronted by an enraged Legolas who stood up in his defence.

"This is no mere ranger! He is Aragorn son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance," he stated defensively for his friend.

"Aragorn?" Boromir questioned looking at the ranger. "This is Isildur's heir?" He questioned once more.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas added.

**"Havo dad, Legolas,"** Aragorn told his friend calmly as a way to calm him down. The elf sat back down, but he was still on edge.

"Gondor has no king," Boromir stated staring at Legolas, "Gondor needs no king." He finished shifting his glance to Aragorn before finally taking his seat.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it," Gandalf agreed simply.

"Then we have but one choice; the One Ring must be destroyed," Elrond declared firmly. There was a small moment of silence before the dwarf, Gimli, arose from his seat grabbing his axe.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" he questioned before walking forth preparing to strike it.

Gimli grabs an axe and approaches the pedestal.

"Argh!"

He strikes the Ring with full force but is repelled back, throwing him to the ground. Concurrently, Frodo sees the Eye of Sauron in his mind and winces in pain.

The Ring remains intact with the shards of the axe all around it. Whispers in the black tongue issue forth from the Ring.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came."

Ring whispers "Ash Nazg."

"One of you must do this." Elrond states

Silence.

Boromir begins to talk again "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

Legolas stands indignantly "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

Gimli leaps to his feet "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!"

"And what if we fail! What then! What happens when Sauron takes back what's his!" questioned Boromir standing from his seat.

"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" protested Gimli. At that the other elves at that were there stood up ready to jump at the dwarf, had it not been for Legolas holding them back. Practically all of those who were there were standing up bickering and arguing with each other except for Amriel, Alex and Frodo.

Frodo stood up and said. "I will take it."

When they did not hear Alex dropped to the floor and everyone went silent. She looked at them all and said "Sorry for dropping in like that but it seemed to be the only way to silence you all so Frodo could be heard."

She looked to Frodo and he then repeated "I will take it!" he shouted this time to get there attention. Everyone turned to the small hobbit who stood before them. "I will take the Ring to Mordor, though..." he paused. "I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear," Gandalf stated walking forth to Frodo placing his hands on his shoulders reassuringly standing behind him.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword," Aragorn said stepping forth behind Frodo.

"And you have my bow," Legolas stated as well joining Aragorn and Gandalf behind him.

"And my axe!" gruffed Gimli joining them to Legolas' dismay.

Boromir stepped forward but then turned to Alex and said "Who are you?"

Everyone looked at her and she said "I am Alexandria Champion of light in Sidonia and was sent here to help Amriel which she already knows." Everyone looked at Amriel and Alex continued "She only found out before the council. I am here to help and that is what I will do. I am half human half wolf and that will explain my heightened senses all of my senses and my immortality. My race is believed in Sidonia to be extinct but we are not there are many of my kindred left in Sidonia but we live in the mountains." She stepped towards Frodo and knelt before him and withdrew a sword and said "You have my sword if you allow me on this perilous journey."

He looked into her deep red eyes and said "You can come." She smiled then motioned for Amriel to step forward.

She did and she withdrew a necklace from a pouch and placed it around Frodo's neck and said "This will bring my light to you at the darkest of times, you have my sword."

Both Amriel and Alex stood next to Aragorn, but Alex kept looking at the bushes and said to Amriel _"Sam is in the bushes."_

Boromir walked over to Frodo slowly. "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, Gondor will see it done," he stated joining the group behind Frodo.

"Here!" came a shout behind the bushes as Sam came running up to Frodo's right side, "Mr. Frodo is not going anywhere without me!" he declared.

At this Elrond had an amused look on his face at the hobbit. "No indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not," he said smirking.

"Oi! We're coming too!" came another interruption from Pippin as the other two hobbits came running into the scene running next to Frodo.

"And you'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" stated Merry nodding his head.

"Besides you need people of intelligent sort on this mission...quest...thing!" Pippin declared folding his arms.

"Well that rules you out Pip'," whispered Merry to Pippin though Sakura heard them and she smirked at them.

Elrond looked at the group that stood before him and the excess members of the council. "Eleven companions. So be it, and you shall be called 'The Fellowship of the Ring'," he declared firmly to the now announced Fellowship.

"Great! Where are we going?" asked Pippin dumbfoundedly.

-------------------------------------------- TBC -----------------------------------------------------

May take longer to update sorry

Please Review


End file.
